No prestes tu borrador Tweek
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Si Tweek prestaba su borrador, lo siguiente ¿que podria ser? Craig celoso.


Mordia su lapiz nervioso ¿Donde carajos estaba Kenny? fulmino con la mirada a quien pasase y no fuera el rubio cuya boca solo puede decir y hacer obscenidades. Craig estaba sentado en la puerta de su propia casa esperándolo a lo lejos pudo observar como una cabellera rubia se acercaba a pasos lentos.

- **Tardas demasiado**- Gruño Tucker frunciendo el seño.

-** ¿Porque tan enojado cariño?**- Pregunto guiñándole un ojo, camino un poco mas de prisa, y se jorobo para estar a la altura de Craig quien aun estaba sentado en el suelo.

Craig rodó los ojos ante la melosa voz del rubio, saco la llave de sus bolsillos- no había nadie en casa- y abrió la puerta, camino hacia la escalera, al ver lo lento que caminaba su acompañante se exaspero, y tomo su mano, sonrojándose levemente por el contacto ante esto Kenny sonrió, aguantándose la risa.

- **¿Tan apurado dulzura? Hay mucho que probar**- Dijo Kenny, riendo bajito, Craig soltó su mano, y en vez de esto lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo casi corriendo a su habitación, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto, Ruby salio de la suya, somnolienta levanto una ceja dudosa, y hizo una seña obscena para luego volver a su dormitorio- Tan dulce como el hermano- pensó Kenny sin sorpresa.

Una vez que entraron a su cuarto, Craig empujo a Kenny y este cayo boca abajo sobre la cama del morocho, luego cerro la puerta de un portazo y la llaveo, se acerco a pasos tercos hacia el rubio, quien solo se limitaba a sonreír, tratando de incorporarse, Craig tomo de la camisa a Kenny y lo levanto hacia su rostro.

-** Creo que Tweek tiene novio**- Dijo mirándolo muy de cerca, aun poseía su típica expresión neutra, pero sus ojos demostraban angustia.

- **¿Que te hace pensar eso?-** Pregunto Kenny rodando los ojos, se imaginaba otra cosa, pero aun asi ya se venia venir algo asi de parte de Craig.

- **Le.. presto... su borrador.. a un chico**- Dijo sentándose a lado de Kenny quien no supo que cara poner. O reírse o reírse.

_Flash Back._

- **Twee**- Dijo el frances sin poder mencionar la K del nombre de Tweek cosa que le era difícil ya que hasta su apellido del rubio poseia esa letra- **¿Me prestas tu borrador? s'il vous plait** - Ambos estaban en clases de matemática, y Christopher olvido su borrador, y su cartuchera, y su mochila..

- **GAH C-claro**- Dijo y le paso su borrador, que estaba algo gastado.

_Fin del Flash Back._

-** Y eso fue lo que paso..-** Dijo Craig, con la cabeza gacha, y haciendo rebotar a una pelotita roja que había encontrado en el suelo.

-** ¿Y que tiene eso?**- Pregunto Kenny mirándolo confundido- Solo le presto su borrador trato de razonar el rubio, sonriendo nervioso.

- **!Es solo el comienzo!**- Dijo levantando la vista y mirando a Kenny con sus oscuros y profundos ojos, llenos de lagrimas- **Primero el borrador !Luego su virginidad!**- Kenny no logro entender la lógica de Craig y solo se limito a sonreír.

- **Crei que ustedes**- Trago saliva para hablar y no decir algo estúpido pero Craig lo interrumpió.

- **!Yo también lo creía! Pensé que estábamos saliendo pero el borrador, no se**- Dijo seriamente, Kenny solo rio despacio, y suspiro, Craig estaba siendo un verdadero super dotado con su logica, incluso el rubio llego a pensar que estaba siendo una mezcla de Clyde y Stan juntos.

- **Vamos, es solo un borrador**- Animo Kenny dándole golpesitos en la espalda a Craig.

- **Y luego sera su virginidad**- Repitió, reafirmando su lógica.

Ambos ahora estaban en la entrada del colegio, esperando al rubio, Craig miro nervioso a Kenny, este levanto su pulgar animándolo Craig le devolvió la seña con la suya propia, haciendo que Kenny ruede los ojos, Craig miraba a todos con su típica expresión.

- **Hey Craig~~**- Saludo Clyde tratando de abrazarlo pero Craig lo esquivo y una vez que el castaño cayo al seño se agacho cerca de el, y le mostró su seña con ambas manos.

-** GAH !C-craig! ¿Q-que haces?**- Pregunto un rubio y a lado suyo estaba Token, quien corrió a ayudar a Clyde quien lloraba en la nieve.

Craig se acerco a Tweek, mirándolo nulo, con su típica expresión bueno su expresión no demostraba nada, ni alegría ni felicidad, había rumores de que Craig había nacido sin boca, y que sus padres solo le pintaban una rayita, pero claro eso eran bromas crueles que hacían los estudiantes. Lo tomo de ambos hombros, Tweek empezó a temblar, Craig clavo su mirada en la de Tweek sin decir nada.

-** Mariposa traicionera**- Canto despacito para que solo Tweek pudiera escuchar, luego sujeto mas fuerte los hombros de Tweek, y se volteo para ver a Kenny- **¿Como seguia?**- Pregunto mirándolo apático.

-** todo se lo lleva el viento**- Contesto Kenny, golpeando en su mente a Craig, lastima que solo fuera en su mente- "Menos mal que le dijo que se aprenda la letra de memoria"- Penso molesto el rubio con fama de Don Juan.

- **Eres mi mariposa de amor**- Murmuro Craig abrazando a Tweek, aunque Craig estaba cantando uno creeria que era el traductor google, tan monotono y sin sentido-** ¿Que sigue?**- Volvio a preguntar Craig mirando a Kenny y aun abrazando a Tweek.

-** Me voy a casa viejo, pierdete**- Dijo Kenny cansado ya hace rato que Token y Clyde se fueron al aula.

-** GAH !Y-ya e-entendi ngh!**- Dijo Tweek poniendo su manos en el hombro de Craig y separandose levemente de su agarre- **J-juro que ngh s-solo t-tome u-un c-cafe y f-fui a casa!**- Se excuso Tweek nervioso.

- **¿Que cafe?**- Pregunto Craig mirandolo dudoso- **Estoy molesto por el borrador**- Dijo Craig frunciendo el seño y soltando a Tweek.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Tweek temblaba en su lugar, pensando una excusa rapida-** Eeeegh, y-yo ngh ah**- Tweek no recordaba ningun borrador, repitio la palabra _"borrador"_ miles de veces en su cabeza para recordar, pero no recordaba, prestar borrador era la cosa mas comun, se lo habia prestado a miles de personas, incluso la presto tanto que lo habia perdido de vista, y lo perdio.

-** Agh, ¿E-estas celoso?**- Pregunto, estirando su camisa, nervioso, soplo una briza fria y su tic de su ojo izquierdo se activo titileando su parpado.

-** Claro que no, estar celoso es de Kyles-** Se excuso cruzando sus brazos. Tweek sonrio- **¿Estamos saliendo? o esto es solo un juego**- Pregunto el pelinegro- **¿Me quieres?**- se sonrojo levemente por la pregunta.

Tweek cerro con fuerza sus ojos, y apunto sus labios temblorosos con su dedo indice- S-sella ngh esto con un b-beso- Murmuro abriendo su ojo derecho y para ver la expresion de Craig y luego lo volvio a cerrar. Y Craig le dio un beso corto en los labios al rubio.

Porque quizás el borrador era una excusa, una excusa para asegurarse lo que ya sabia..

NANANANNANANANANANNANANANNAN ANANANANANANANNANANANANANNAA NNANAN Cartman (?) okno.

MUUUUUUUUUUUCHOS Diram ¿Porque Sweek-Lawliet? ¿Porque actualizas diario? Estamos podridos de vos (?) N-no me o-odien ;A; es que ando llena de inspiracion ;A; *huye*


End file.
